


In No Ways a Legilimens

by Fanart Pandemic (FanartPandemic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark Magic, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff Viktor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legilimens, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parseltongue, Patronus, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Service Dog Vicchan, Slytherin Katsuki Yuuri, Tags May Change, Victor Nikiforov's Father - Freeform, yet at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanartPandemic/pseuds/Fanart%20Pandemic
Summary: Something lurking in the halls of Hogwarts is calling, beckoning to him. It lures him from bed, pulling him closer, closer, closer. It is well past curfew, he could be caught. Ordinarily the thought would frighten him, keeping him pinned to the warmth of the bed.Tonight is not so ordinary.As if in a trance, Yuuri walked, slipping past the rooms of his housemates quietly. Soundlessly, like magic. Just as the door leading out of the common rooms opens, a steady voice speaks to him. "Yuuri. Let's go back to bed."He snaps out of it, gazing up at Headmaster Celestino and Professor Nikiforov. He must look confused as he wobbles on his feet for, Professor Nikiforov grasped his arms gently, and began leading him back to his room. He hears Celestino murmurer something, not too far behind them as they approach his bed. The moment he sits on the edge of it,  he succumbs to a magic induced sleep.Yuuri gets transferred to Hogwarts in the midst of a mysterious and dangerous situation. Will he survive or turn into one of the Inferi that show up in the hallways each morning?





	In No Ways a Legilimens

This work is in the process of being heavily edited. I'm sorry for the inconveniences that this may have caused.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the works for a while, I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to scream about anything in the comments.


End file.
